The Fire In the Air?
by The Ramen Noodle
Summary: It's festival time on Earth... So Yuuri brings back fireworks! YuuRam implied. Oneshot.


Authoress' Note: Ha ha! In honor of the Fourth of July…. YuuRam! (n.n)….. ON WITH IT!

(Aw… Not yet..)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

Warnings: Out of character-ness... Yozak.

* * *

"Yuuri!" A certain blonde called out. "What are you doing?"

Yuuri Shibuya looked back at his angry fiancé. He gave one of his famous smiles. "It's a secret."

"But Conrad knows!" Wolfram yelled.

"Why do you think that?" Yuuri asked, a look of confusion crossing his childlike features.

"… Well…" Wolfram began. "He just acts like he knows something that I don't!"

Yuuri laughed. "You're just paranoid, Wolfram. Don't worry, you'll like it!"

"…Fine." Wolfram huffed. "What are those?" He asked, pointing to some rather colorful packages.

"That's part of the secret!" Yuuri exclaimed, and shoved him into the castle. "Away!"

Wolfram glared at the door that was just shut in his face. "Yuuri!" He yelled. "WIMP!"

Yuuri, who couldn't be heard, muttered a 'not a wimp'. He could soon hear heavy steps. Probably Wolfram stomping away. Then he heard lighter steps. He raised his head.

And before he could say anything, a child's voice squealed. "Yuuri!"

He smiled, and looked behind him. "Hey, Greta."

She ran up to him and stood beside him. "What are those?"

Yuuri leaned in to her ear. "Can you keep a secret?" He whispered.

She nodded. "Cross my heart!" Then she added excitedly, "Now tell!"

"Well… You see… On Earth, they have these things called fireworks… And since it was a festival time at home… I brought some here to set off for everyone!" He said softly.

"What exactly are they?" She questioned.

"Well.. You see…" He said, thoughtfully. "They're like… This big burst of colorful light! They're really pretty."

"Sounds really pretty!" Greta squealed excitedly. "When are you showing them?"

"Tonight. Don't worry, I'll come get you." Yuuri told her.

"Okay!" She said, running off again.

* * *

Yuuri had finally figured out how to set up the fireworks (Dorcas and Yozak were the ones actually setting them off… Yuuri couldn't be trusted.) , and just in time. It was just dusk. He ran into the castle, and the first person he ran into was Gisela. 

"Gisela!" He exclaimed, stopping her.

"Yes, Yuuri Heika?" She asked.

"Will you tell everyone you see to go outside… You know, by the fountain?" He paused. "And you be there too!"

"Um…Okay, Yuuri Heika." She replied, with a smile.

He ran into every room, before finding Greta with Gwendal in his office. Greta's face lit up.

"Is it time, Yuuri?" She asked.

He nodded. "You come too, Gwendal!"

Gwendal got a confused look. "… I have work."

"Oh, come on…" Yuuri sighed. "It's just for a bit."

"I'm not like you, Heika…" Gwendal replied.

Greta put on her best puppy-dog face. "Come on, Gwendal…"

Gwendal happened to like puppy dogs. And cute things. Greta was rather cute. He sighed. "Fine."

Greta grinned widely. "Thank you, Gwendal!"

Yuuri nodded. "Take her outside, okay?"

Gwendal nodded, and took the girl by the hand. Yuuri then ran out of the room, and into Conrad.

"Conrad! Outside! Follow Greta and Gwendal!"

Conrad cocked his head slightly, but nodded. "Okay…"

Yuuri also ran into the three maids (all separately, of course). And finally he ran into Wolfram.

"Wolfram!" He smiled. "I've been looking for you! You're the last one."

"W-what?" Wolfram asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry, Wolfram." Yuuri replied, taking the blonde by the arm and dragging him outside.

When outside, he yelled rather loudly, making Wolfram cover his ears. Yuuri now dragged his fiancé to the fountain. He sat down, and motioned for the one on his arm to do the same.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Yuuri gave a goofy grin. "You'll see."

As he said this, a rather loud boom came, making everyone jump and look up to where the noise was coming from.

"Ahh!" Greta marveled.

Günter screamed. "ATTACK!"

Greta shook her head. "No, Günter!"

Yuuri nodded. "It's fine. They're for show…"

The long-haired man suddenly settled down. "Okay, Heika."

Conrad smiled at the sight. Yuuri was also caught up in them… So caught up that he hadn't let go of Wolfram. Wolfram was also caught up in sight, so he hadn't noticed.

They went by, one by one. There were all different types. There were blue ones, and red ones, pink and purple ones. There were ones that changed colors. (These amazed Greta more than anything).

"That was so amazing, Yuuri!" Greta squealed, then he face changed. "I wish they hadn't ended."

"No worries. Next year I'll bring some more." He assured her.

Still holding onto Wolfram.

"That was great, Heika." Conrad said.

Still holding on.

"It's Yuuri." Yuuri sighed.

Conrad chuckled. "Okay… Yuuri."

Yep.

"So… Bright…" Günter muttered, walking away.

When everyone cleared out, Yuuri yawned. "Time for bed."

Wolfram suddenly muttered. "You know you're holding onto my arm, Yuuri."

"Yeah." Yuuri smiled innocently. "I know."

* * *

Note: Yes, short. Yes, stupid. Ha ha... It's okay. Reviews are like chocolate. I should be able to drown in them. 


End file.
